sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Rendezvous (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next Hypersthene: Estimated time of arrival should be in next thirty minutes. Divine Fire: Good! Hypersthene: Okay so why are we going to Earth? Xa-Phil: Yeah, and why do suddenly? Divine Fire: What do you mean? Xa-Phia: I mean that you Andaras or the Creators give us some type of mission briefing before we do said mission. Divine Fire: You all will be doing little to nothing on this mission. Well… Xa-Phia: Well? Divine Fire: Aquamarine will be doing all of the dirty work. They all turned to look at Aquamarine. Aquamarine: For the record, I have to say that I did absolutely nothing wrong. He's just taking all his frustration out on me. Divine Fire: Galena, is that true? His eyes narrowed with a hidden angered expression. Galena: Yes and no… Divine Fire: Come again? Galena: How were we supposed to know that Ane’la was still alive and that you hated him? Divine Fire: Him and I are opposites. What more proof do you need?! Aquamarine: Proof of what? You abusing me? Divine Fire: Galena, I’m starting to question your leadership skills. Galena got scared. Galena: Aqua, I think you should calm down. Aquamarine: What?! You’ve seen what he’s doing and how he’s acting! Galena: That’s enough! Aquamarine: Whatever! Aquamarine stormed out and went into the engine room. Tashmarine went after him. Divine Fire: You! Tashmarine stopped in his tracks. Divine Fire: Sit! Tashmarine: … Tashmarine sat down on the ground. Divine Fire: Goodboy! Tashmarine grunted. He was sitting down right next to Luminescent Green Andara who was in a chair. Lumi started rubbing the top of Tashmarine’s head. Tashmarine leaned back. Divine Fire rolled his eyes. Pyrochlore: So I’m guessing that this Ane’la gem is an Andara? Divine Fire: Yes. And we are going to find him so I can punish him. Pyrochlore: Do you even have a plan? Divine Fire: Beat the hell out of him. That’s mostly it. Pyrochlore: But for why? Divine Fire: Why are you questioning me so much? Pyrochlore: Because you’re the Andara everyone knows least about. Divine Fire: What? Xanthus: Yeah, everyone thinks you’re the dumb Andara! Luminescent Green: Nobody thinks that. Antimony: I do… Hypersthene: As much as I hate relating to something Antimony says, I have to agree with this one. Xanthus: You’re the dumb one, Lumi Green is the innocent one, and Oracle Clear is the leader. Antimony: Ane’la, I don’t remember much of. Xanthus: He was quiet. Oddly quiet… Divine Fire: ENOUGH! Divine Fire had flames coming from his entire body. Galena: You guys, stop! You’re making him mad! Xa-Phia: No their not. They’re just making him show his true colors. The flames on Divine Fire’s flames went away. He appeared to be madly confused. Divine Fire: What? Xa-Phia: I used to think you were the dumb member of the Andara’s, but now that I’m seeing that you actually do have somewhat of a mind, I’m changing my opinion of you. Divine Fire: Thank you? Some time passed. Around 30 minutes. Everyone was still silent. They all felt a slight thud. Galena: What was that? Hypersthene: Don’t know. Hypersthene pulled up a screen that showed the exterior of the ship. The ship was blue. Hypersthene noticed that the tail was a dark blue. Hypersthene: Hmm… Galena: What’s wrong? Hypersthene: I think we got hit by asteroid. Nothing too big to worry about. Lumi Green: That’s strange… There aren’t any asteroids around… Hypersthene: Think again! Hypersthene took the ship off of autopilot and slowed down the ship to a complete stop. She saw the asteroid belt. Galena: Oh yeah. Earth’s solar system does have an asteroid belt. They felt the ship shake again. They also heard an explosion. Divine Fire: Okay, something’s going on. They all stood up. Hypersthene looked at the screen with the ship exterior again. She saw that the tail of ship was red. Pyrochlore: Do asteroids explode on impact? Hypersthene: No. They don’t. Aquamarine came running out of the engine room. Aquamarine: Someone’s following us! Galena: Are they hitting us with something? Aquamarine: Yes! The ship was hit once again. An alarm started going off and all the lights started flashing red. Divine Fire: Ugh! Green, come on! Lumi Green: We’re about to fight in space!? Divine Fire: Yeah! Problem?! Lumi Green: N-no… Divine Fire: Hypersthene, is there any way that you can continue to Earth? Hypersthene: Yeah. Just be careful out there. Hypersthene began leading the ship through the asteroid belt. They were about five minutes from Earth. Lumi Green and Divine Fire opened the ship door. They both walked on the side of the ship. The ship door then closed. They both walked to the roof of the ship. They saw a ship trailing not that far behind them. Divine Fire couldn’t identify the ship and why they were following them. They saw two missiles headed for them. Divine Fire: Take care of that. Lumi Green: Right away. Lumi Green bawled his right fist and lifted it. He closed his left eye. His gem glowed and he started firing laser arrows at the missles. The missiles exploded. The ship following them began speeding up towards them. Lumi Green was about to fire more lasers again but was stopped by Divine Fire. The ship got closer to to them. A big claw came out of the front of ship and latched on to Galena’s ship. Five gems walked out of the ship and jumped out of their ship onto the other. Divine Fire: So you’re the one’s that have been causing a lot of trouble on Homeworld! Bromine: That’s right! And we’re here for revenge! There standing behind her was Sunstone, Moonstone, Matrix Opal, and her Burgundy Pearl Bromine: Attack! Bromine summoned a canon. She fired it at Lumi Green. He jumped and dodged it. The cannonball hit a crater, causing it to explode. Divine Fire: We do not have time for this! Divine Fire brought his fingers to his mouth and created fire shuriken. He threw them at Bromine. She dodged it and it hit the Matrix Opal that was behind her. The opal started to scream. The flames began spreading until the opal retreated to her gem. Bromine: Moonstone, Sunstone, get them!. They both ran towards them and went for a punch. Divine Fire: Really? Lumi Green and Divine Fire ran towards them and caught their fists. They through them to the front of the ship. They both landed on the front window. Everyone inside gasped. Galena: Arcanite bubbled you two! Xa-Phia: That can only mean that Bromine is here too! Aquamarine: It also means that she was in our temple also. Sunstone and Moonstone began punching at the the window until it broke. Hypersthene jumped back from the controls. Sun and Moonstone climbed through the window and made it inside. (Stop music and play new one.) Moonstone: Did you miss us? Sunstone: Ready for round two? Galena looked out of the front window and saw Earth right in front of them. Galena: Hypersthene, do you know where we’re landing? Hypersthene: Some island. Xanthus: Look out! Xanthus pushed Hypersthene and Galena out of the way and they all landed on the ground. A missile was fired at where they were originally standing. It exploded and caused the entire ship to shake. Xa-Phia jumped on the back of Sunstone. Moonstone was about to help Sunstone out but was stopped by Pyrochlore who started to choke him. Xanthus: You guys are all a mess! Sunstone got Phia off of him and punched him in the nose. Phia fell to the ground. Tashmarine and Antimony tackled Sunstone. Moonstone noticed. He was still being choked by Pyrochlore. He had an idea. He turned around and fell back , making Pyrochlore land on Antimony and Tashmarine. Pyrochlore stopped choking him. He then through them all off of Sunstone. Sunstone got up and then turned his hand into a machine gun. Aquamarine: Not so fast! Aquamarine started shooting frozen arrows at them both. He was stopped by a cannonball that was shot from Bromine from above the ship. He was knocked down. Bromine saw him and gasped. She shot multiple canons into the ship so she could go inside. She dived in and her Pearl followed her. She landed in front of Sun and Moonstone. Divine Fire and Lumi Green jumped in as well. They started entering Earth's atmosphere. The ship was programmed to land automatically. Divine Fire: Like I said before, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!! Divine Fire summoned two katanas that were on fire. He swung them forward and the flames shot right at Bromine and he companions. They all got ejected out of the ship. And fell down towards Earth. Bromine: This isn’t over! Bromine turned into a red smoke and caught her Pearl and Sun/Moonstone. And headed off into a different direction. (Stop music) Divine Fire: Forget them! Galena: Is everyone okay? Xanthus: I don’t see any major injuries on anyone. Hypersthene: We’ll be on the ground within a few moments. Xa-Phia: Why are we here? I could have avoided all of this! Divine Fire: Get over it! You’re a gem, it’s what you do! Right, Green? Lumi Green: … Divine Fire: Green! Lumi Green: Wha? Oh Yeah. Aquamarine: Will we need to turn the stealth mode on when we land? Hypersthene: I think we should do that now. Hypersthene ran over to the controls and saw that it was all destroyed. Hypersthene: Uhh. The ship then landed on an empty beach. ~End~ > Juggernaut Request (CRV2) Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:Fanon images Category:A to Z